In Which a Death is Greatly Exaggerated
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: Tony was actually at a loss for words. This was more shocking, well then anything. Enjoy! I still can't write summaries.


I'm just going to let this one speak for itself. No pairings, just a random idea that popped in my head that was influenced by the other fics about Phil not actually dying.

Do not own The Avengers, but if I did Antman and Wasp would totally be in the next movie, just saying.

* * *

"Wh-a-a-t-t-t…..?" There were a few times Tony Stark was actually at a loss for words. For example, the time he and Rodey watched the footage of the damage they had caused in Vegas on his twenty-first birthday. Pepper telling him she loved him or when he accidently hit Fury in the face with a stress ball, which would've hit Captain Chicken if he hadn't ducked.

Though this moment took the cake, this was more shocking than the time he caught JARVIS watching The Notebook. He didn't even know JARVIS was capable of shedding metaphorical tears till that point.

Okay focusing again.

"Are you just going to stare?" Tony blinked at the apparition.

"Well I, just, how did I die?"

"Excuse me? Stark you're not making sense."

"No you see you don't make sense. You're dead, you died, you were gone, I went to your funeral. There was a body; actually it was a closed casket." The man raised an eyebrow that obviously questioned his sanity. "Coulsen you're gone, the end or your life became the glue that bound us Avengers together. I had a really good one-linear involving you're name then blasting Loki."

"….. I've been alive this whole time…."

"Right…."

"Though I only woke up a week ago, apparently I was in a coma I guess." See that explained it partially, It had four months since Loki terrorized New York.

"Stark!" Ah that reminds Tony why he had run into this room in the first place.

"Eek! Hide me!" He dove to the other side of Phil's bed and crouched down out of sight.

"What did you do to Natasha?" Phil asked hitting Tony on the head with a magazine that was on the table beside him.

"It wasn't just me… I mean it was my idea, but Clint definitely helped." Phil gave Tony a look. "How should I've known that she would take a box of fake black widows falling on her in a bad way?" Phil hit Tony several more times with the magazine.

"Ow! Hey! Stop! It's like you were never gone."

"Stark, I know you're in here." Phil stopped his assault on Tony as they both stared at Natasha's face, for the first time ever Natasha Romanov appeared genuinely surprised. "You're dead."

"See that was my reaction."

"Why does everyone appeared shocked that I am alive?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"See I would like to know that too. I think Nick was playing us like harp." Tony made a motion Phil took to mean Tony was playing a harp or he was fishing. Natasha shook her head as if that would help clear up the situation.

"Alright then, er, I'm glad you're alive Phil?"

"Was that a question?"

"… No…"

Tony looked between the two, "I'm just going to call the team here…" Tony punched in Clint's phone number.

"Get down to…" He looked at Natasha, "Where are we?"

"Deck five." Natasha walked over by Phil and continued to stare at him.

"Deck five and do not tell Fury and do bring the rest of the time, this is a secret mission." Tony could practically hear the eye roll in Clint's response of "whatever".

The three shifted awkwardly in the room waiting for the others to arrive. Clint was heard first before he was seen.

"Tony what's the big idea…" Clint entered the only room with the door wide opened and his mouth dropped in shock along with Bruce's, Cap's and Thor's.

Clint raised arm and pointed at Coulsen. "You're dead."

"… I'm really am getting tired of that response."

"So you're alive?" Bruce asked obviously even the geniuses couldn't compute this one to make logical sense right away.

Phil raised his eyebrow in exasperation, "Yes, completely and one hundred percent and contrary to popular belief I survived Loki's attack."

"That would mean Fury manipulated us." Cap stated. A pause. "Again."

There was a silence, for about a minute.

"I'm killing him first!" Hawkeye yelled and slipped out of the room.

"It is on friend!" Thor quickly followed Hawkeye.

"Not if I get there first." Natasha ran out after.

"Hey! I found him! I get dibs on killing Fury." Tony ran out in a hurry.

"I think I'll go try to stop them from killing Nick." Bruce said and dashed out of the room, after he left though he muttered, "but if I get there too late to stop them maiming him what a shame."

"I'd better go stop the massacre, I think." Cap said turning out to leave but then turned back. "We're all really glad you're alive, I'll have to find you some new vintage Captain America cards to sign for you, seeing as the last ones have blood on them." With that Cap left his room and Phil was left in silence.

"What do you mean my vintage cards have blood on them?" Phil wasn't one for supporting in partaking in revenge in cold blood, but sometimes he can turn the other way for good reasons.

This was definitely one of those reasons.

* * *

Phil could hear the chaos that was happening from all the way in Deck Five. Apparently someone had hit the speaker button and the madness was being announced all over the ship.

"Woo! Two points!"

"Damn it Hawkeye! I had him."

"You people need to stop this." Hill yelled. PHil didn't know her voice could reach that decible.

He actually missed the craziness that is his life that involved superheroes and villians and absolute insane personel...

Wow the nurses must have him on some really good drugs.

* * *

Please review! If you don't the Hulk will find out where you live.


End file.
